Vengeance
by Loren Sebastian
Summary: My version of what I think could happen in Vengeance. Will contain spoilers from Ominous
1. Chapter 1

Vengeance

_Previously (In Ominous)_

_And just like that, Noelle's father, Theresa Billings' great grandson, the person who'd given me life, fell to the floor at my feet. His eyes were open, his lungs were still._

_I would never get the chance to thank him._

I didn't know how much time had passed, but I knew I was in the basement still, numb to the chaos around me. I could sense Josh next to me, could hear his panicked voice asking me to respond. I knew that I couldn't do it, would not be able to look at him without breaking down completely. Instead I focused on my ring; it was the only thing keeping me sane at this time. The blood on the diamond mesmerised me, was it mine? Or was it Mr Lange's?

I looked around the room robotically, Noelle was gone. I wasn't surprised; she'd jumped into action as soon as it happened. She leapt towards her father, checking for a pulse and screaming at the police to "get a damn ambulance here NOW".

It didn't take long for them to take him away. He was somehow still alive, but I didn't know how long for. Everything seemed fuzzy, and then one word came back to me. "Josh".

He was immediately at my side, looking into my eyes. "Reed, what is it? What do you need?" I merely stared at him, unable to say anything else. I felt tears gather in my eyes and fall over the edge. He reached him thumbs under my eyes and gently swept them away. I could hear him mumbling

"It will all be okay. I promise. You're safe and you're going to be fine."

I wasn't sure if he was trying to convince me or himself. I tuned out again, powerless to convince him that I was alright, that we were going to get through this. I didn't know if he could ever love me again. How could he, I was a murderer. I killed Thomas and I killed Cheyenne. Now look at me, I killed my own father. We didn't know each other yet, and he still sacrificed himself for me. I can't understand why he would do that for me. I'm nothing. Mrs Kane told me herself, I was only a curse. I had been engineered to be strong, to be a weapon. Why me? I was nothing special.

Eliza Williams had claimed that I could be so powerful, she was obviously wrong. I was weak, and now Noelle was never going to forgive me.

So this is just an introduction. I'm not sure if I'm going to carry it on or not, but I felt like writing again. It would be great if people could review and let me know what they think.

Hope you enjoyed it.  
Loren


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Previously:  
I was weak, and now Noelle was never going to forgive me._

Noelle's POV

All the people in this hospital were stupid. They couldn't do anything right, like telling me how my father was doing, or where I could get a damn coffee. I tried calling Reed, but her phone kept going to voicemail. I know Reed, and I know that by now, she would be blaming herself. She needed to know that it wasn't her fault; it was that crazy ass Mrs Kane's fault. Anyway, my dad would rather he died than she did. He holds so much guilt over Reed, it almost makes me jealous. If it was anyone else, I think I would be jealous, but after all we have been through together, I can't find it within me to hate her.

I need her here with me, we are sisters after all. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I dial her number. After about a minute, Josh answers the phone.

"Noelle. I don't know what to do. She won't stop crying, and she won't talk to me. What should I do?"  
"Hollis, what are you talking about?"  
"It's Reed. She's not responding to anything and all she's saying is Josh, Liar, Whore and Lange. I don't understand what is going on."  
"I don't know if you know Josh, but I'm at the hospital where my dad is in surgery because he was attacked by some crazy bitch. I need for you to get Reed here as quick as you can, because she should be here." He didn't say anything for a few minutes,  
"Hollis are you going to say anything or should I just hang up?"  
"Noelle, I'm sorry. I can try and get her there, but I don't know if she will come."  
"Make her come then. I don't care how harsh that sounds, but she needs to get to the hospital in the next half an hour."

After a few moments silence, he agreed and hung up the phone. I'd finally found a coffee machine and took one back for me and my mother. She was sat rock still in the waiting room, not flinching at any of the sounds around her. I sat the coffee down on the seat next to her and sat down. We sat in silence for a time, not knowing what to say to each other. How could I tell her that it was because of Reed that Dad was in surgery right now? She resented Reed because Dad cared for her so much, but in a way, she wished that she could get to know her. She knew how much I cared for Reed, and how happy I was when I found out we were related.

After sitting together for a while, I spoke up; "Mom?" She looked over at me, her eyes glassy. She nodded her head, not able to talk after all the crying.  
"Reed is on her way. I hope that's alright?" She nodded again. I was glad that the police didn't need any witness statements, as I couldn't leave her alone for a little while. She would do something drastic, and wouldn't even realise it.

One Hour Later

Reed still wasn't here; it had been over an hour. I was getting annoyed of waiting. The doctor had come out briefly only to tell us that my father had made it through surgery. I nearly cried, but I knew that I had to be strong for my family. We were sat with my father in a standard issue hospital room. He was hooked up to a number of different machines, his skin pasty white.  
The doctor who had been assigned to my father after I got annoyed about the constant changes walked in.  
"Mrs Lange, Miss Lange" We both looked at him expectantly. "Your husband has been extremely lucky to survive this attack. The knife punctured his lung and it took a lot of work to repair it. He also lost a lot of blood, but we managed to give him enough units to stabilise him. The medication he is on at the moment will keep him unconscious for a little while, but when he wakes up, we will have to make sure he has no sudden movements, as it could lead to his stitches being ripped open."

I looked towards the man, and smiled gratefully. He was going to be fine.

Thanks to the people who reviewed my story so far. They were all really nice and inspired me to write another chapter.

Just to say I've started to write another story at the same time as this. It's another Private story, so check it out if you have time.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
Loren


End file.
